


i will never look away

by schellibie



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 16:59:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schellibie/pseuds/schellibie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artwork for Homestuck Ladyfest 2013</p>
            </blockquote>





	i will never look away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [madocallie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madocallie/gifts).



  
_let me uncover the silver in your dark hair_   
_the weight of your bones_   
_i want to witness the beauty of your repair_   
_the shape you’ve grown_   
_for you are made of nebulas and novas and night sky_   
_you’re made of memories you bury or live by_   


[ _dont look away - vienna teng_ ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V0KmI0b1oAs)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: i'd love to see something concerning calliope<3roxy that could be a fluffy but hurt/comfort post-sburb au. i don't mind if smut is included! uou
> 
> i'd really love to see a sweet moment between the two - shy, tall, calliopes and confident, small, roxys just warm my heart when they're together ;u;


End file.
